Don't Walk Away
by YanksLuver
Summary: Patrick goads Robin into doing something spontaneous. SCRUBS oneshot, based on spoilers for an episode next week.


**Title**: Don't Walk Away  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for the show. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Upcoming episode and big plot point. Although most people seem to be aware of it already so...  
**Summary**: Patrick goads Robin into doing something spontaneous.

**Notes**: I've been writing fanfics for 8 years. I've written for various fandoms and couples, including Josh/Donna of 'The West Wing' and Sydney/Vaughn of 'Alias'. Until now, I've never written for a soap couple except for Lucky and Liz.

This just kind of popped into my head and I had to write it. It's very short. It's based on the spoilers for next week's big episode, which most people are aware of.

I honestly don't know if I'll continue writing for Robin and Patrick because I haven't written for a soap couple in so long, but they've gotten a hold of me right now so I guess we'll see. Well, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**-- Don't Walk Away: Part 1/1 --**

Patrick eyed Robin as she made notes on a chart. She could feel his eyes on her and was growing uncomfortable, not to mention annoyed. She sighed and placed her pen down on the counter. She met his gaze.

"Can I do something for you?"

He smiled. "Go away with me this weekend."

Robin's eyes widened and she laughed. "Excuse me?"

"I want to spend some time in the city this weekend and I don't want to spend it alone."

Robin smirked. "I'm thinking if you extend that invitation to the gaggle of nurses that follow you around this hospital then you won't have to."

"But I'm not extending it to them. I'm extending it to you."

"Well, stop extending," she snapped, as she picked up the chart and put it back in its place. She walked out of the nurses' station and toward the waiting area. Patrick followed her.

"Come on, how bad it could it be?"

Robin spun around to face him. "I'm thinking sticking bamboo shoots under my fingernails would be more appealing."

Patrick shook his head and sat down on the arm of the couch. He folded his arms over his chest. "You've never done a spontaneous thing in your entire life, have you? That's the real reason you're saying no."

Robin sighed. "No, the real reason I'm saying no is because I don't want to be trapped with you for an entire weekend."

"You're such a liar. You need to have everything planned out. The minute something comes around to disrupt those carefully laid plans you don't know what to do. You like having that control. And you don't like me because you don't know what to expect next."

"No, I don't like you because you're an egotistical jerk."

"And here I was thinking we'd made such progress," he replied with a closed-mouth smile.

Robin's face softened. "Look, I'm grateful for what you did for me when I was sick and you know I think you're an incredible doctor, despite your lack of bedside manners. But you still drive me crazy."

"In a good way."

She grinned. "In the worst possible way."

He paused for a long moment and then shook his head. "No, I don't believe it. You're scared of taking a chance...Of not having the next moment planned out. Seriously, when was the last time you did anything spontaneous?"

"We've been through this. I don't owe you any kind of explanation about my life, Patrick."

"Maybe not, but you owe yourself. One day, you're going to wake up and you're going to wonder what happened to your life."

Robin rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but his voice stopped her. "I'm not surprised. Walking away is always easier than taking a chance."

Robin spun back around and moved toward him quickly. Her lips crashed into his before he knew what was happening. Her hand snaked around his neck and found the hair at the nape. He recovered from his surprise quickly and returned the kiss, his tongue darting in and dancing with hers.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

She abruptly pulled back and met his eyes. "How's that for spontaneous?"

He nodded and licked his lips, the taste of her lingering. "That was a start."

She smiled. "Well, how about this then? Have dinner with me tonight."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And then we'll go away for the weekend."

She shook her head. "No weekend."

"Come on. Don't worry, we'll have separate rooms." A grin spread across his lips. "If that's how you want it."

Robin folded her arms over her chest. "I think we need to have a real date first."

"Oh, so you are asking me out on a date then. I just want to be clear."

Robin sighed. "We both have to eat."

"You just said date. When we're old and gray and telling this story to our grandkids, I just want to make sure we're on the same page. You asked me out."

Robin's eyes widened. "Are you kidding? You've asked me out a million times. You just asked me to go away with you five minutes ago."

"Yeah, but those didn't really count."

"And why not?"

He bit his bottom lip as he eyed her, his eyes growing dark with desire. "Because they didn't come after you kissed me. And you did kiss me. We can agree on that, right?"

"To prove a point."

He rubbed at his lips with his hand and smiled. "Point well proven."

She shook her head, her attempts to suppress a smile failing. "Yes or no to dinner. This offer will expire in three seconds."

"Well, I have-..."

"One."

"...a lot of-..."

"Two."

"...work to do but-..."

"Th-..."

"Yeah, okay," he said with a smirk. "I'll have dinner with you."

Robin allowed her lips to spread into a smile. "Fine then. How does 7 o'clock sound? I'll meet you at the MetroCourt."

He shook his head. "Sorry, that doesn't work for me."

"Well, we could go somewhere else if you want."

"No, I meant I'll pick you up. It's a date. It should start out as one."

She shrugged. "Fine. Pick me up at 6:45 then. Don't be late."

"And then we'll talk about that weekend."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Let's see if we can make it through dinner without killing each other first."

"We did that already. It wasn't a real date, but it was dinner. No one got hurt."

"But it ended in a fight."

"Never a dull moment. That's what I like about us."

"Well, I like to eat in peace, so let's see if we can accomplish having a civil meal together first. Baby steps, Patrick."

He held his hands up in defeat. "All right, have it your way. See you tonight."

"6:45."

His lips curled into a crooked smile. "I may come at 6:47. Deal with it."

With that, he stood up and walked away. Robin laughed and shook her head, as her eyes watched him disappear from view.

**---------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. Steph


End file.
